Tessa Meets Jace
by ReLive2Love
Summary: One shot. Set after the Infernal Devices series but before the epilogue & before the Mortal Instruments series. Jace Wayland is in a club when he sees a beautiful girl with grey eyes named Tessa. Will Tessa realize who he really is?


Jace was standing at the bar of the new Downwolder club _Bitez_ sipping his drink and checking out girls when saw the girl with the beautiful grey eyes talking to warlock, Magnus Bane. Being his confident, arrogant self, he walked over to flirt with the girl.

"Hellllo, beautiful" he said.

"You're not my type." Replied Magnus, his silver eyeliner glowing in the dark club.

"Not you _warlock_. The babe with the beautiful grey eyes." Jace snapped.

At this Tessa was insulted. "The 'babe' is a lady & has a name."

Jace brought her hand to his lips. "Please forgive me my lady, & what is you name?"

"Tessa ..." She paused and thought for a moment. "Tessa Gray. And yours?"

"Jace Wayland."

"Hello! Isn't anybody going to ask who I am?!" Magnus shouted impatiently.

"Of course everyone knows you're Magnus." Tessa replied laughing.

"The warlock who about to excuse himself so I can buy the lady a drink." Jace finished.

Magus took the hint. "Would you mind if I stepped away for a few minutes, Tess? I see a vampire there I really need to speak with."

Tessa took in the tall blonde covered with runes. "Sure, no problem. I'd kind of like to get to know this shadowhunter." Tessa replied. It wasn't a lie, there was something about Jace that she felt she connected to. Like she should know him.

Magus left & Jace led Tessa to the bar. "So what would you like?" He asked her.

"Whatever you're having."

"Two cokes." Jace told the bartender without taking his eyes off Tessa. He noticed a loose hair hanging over her face and tucked it behind her ear causing her to look up at him. "Extraordinary." He muttered to himself.

"What is?" She asked.

"You are." He replied taken back by the fact that she heard his whisper over the loud music of the club.

"How so?"

"I don't know. I just can't seem to figure out what you are. You're definitely not mundane seeing as you're in a Downworlder club. But I can't tell if you're a shadowhunter or warlock." Jace explained.

"Why can't I be both?" Tessa replied mysteriously.

"Because it's impossible. Isn't it?"

"Not everything is black or white. Sometimes there are gray spots. But don't worry about me, tell me about yourself."

The bartender brought over their drinks and Tessa took a sip while Jace thought for a moment. "Well as you already know, my name is Jace Wayland. I never met my mother. My father died when I was young, so I live at the New York institute."

"I am sorry to hear of all the loss in your life. It can be very hard, believe me, I've dealt with a lot of it. But, that's your life story, not who are you as a person. Are you kind? Arrogant? What do you like and dislike? Things like that."

Tessa took another sip of her coke as Jace replied, "Well, if you ask my best friend Alec Lightwood... " Tessa chocked a little on her drink. "Are you ok?" Jace asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Something you said reminded me of an old friend." _Lightworm_! She thought and chuckled to herself. "But you were saying something about you best friend Alec Lightworm?" Tessa said "I mean Lightwood." She quickly corrected herself.

"Yes, as I was saying, my best friend Alec Light**wood**," he emphasized the 'wood' part. "Would say I'm arrogant. But I don't see it myself. Um, ... I like slaying demons. And very much dislike ducks." Tessa couldn't help but laugh at this. "Hey! Don't judge me! Ducks are evil little creatures!" Jace defended.

"I'm sorry." Tessa apologized still laughing. "I knew someone a long time ago who also had a problem with ducks." Tessa smiled at the memory.

"See! It's normal!" Jace said as he reached over for his drink. As he did his not fully buttoned up shirt revealed an interesting mark in the shape of a star on his chest.

"Is that a birthmark?" Tessa asked concerned.

"Yes." Jace answered simply as he sipped his coke.

Tessa turned red & bit her lip to hold back the laugh. She looked around the club until she spotted Magnus. "Well it was nice meeting you Jace _Wayland_." She chuckled at the lie. "In this short time I've known you, I feel I may have come to know you better than you know yourself. I do hope you learn who you really are one day." She quickly said as she grabbed her drink and ran off to Magnus.

"Magnus! You won't believe who I just met!" She exclaimed laughing.

"Jace Wayland." Magnus replied bored.

"You mean Jace _**Herondale**_." Tessa stated.

Magnus did a spit take one the vampire he had been talking to.


End file.
